In The Forest
by jedi4ever11
Summary: The things you find in the Forbidden Forest can be terrifying but on a trip to blow off some steam caused from the Slytherin Quidditch team Elizabeth Spelling finds herself in front of a door leading to any adventure her heart desires.


I may or may not have been writing far to many crossover fanfictions instead of editing my novel that needs to get done... NEVERTHELESS I bring you another gift from my procrastination! May the Force be with you my fellow Time Lords and Wizards!

* * *

Elizabeth Spelling pushed her way through the thick brush of the Forbidden Forest stopping ever so often to untangle her robes from vines. She was supposed to be in Potions class learning every way possible to appear awake while actually being asleep. However she called in sick hoping she could get away with sneaking off from Hogwarts for a while. Just two hours before Elizabeth was denied the chance to play Quidditch and she had never been so angry in her entire life. Apparently the Slytherin Quidditch team only accepted young girls and boys who could afford the best of the best brooms and Elizabeth was not one of those people. She had a hand-me-down broom from her older brother Robert that was held together with as many spells Elizabeth knew.

Once again she found herself pulling twigs and leaves out of her bushy red hair. The sun had nearly vanished from the tops of the trees leaving Elizabeth with only her wand as any sort of light. She finally found a clearly just up ahead and with one final shove away from the trees she found herself planted face down in the ground. Elizabeth groaned and twisted onto her back. Looking up she saw a five-foot ledge that she had apparently slipped from.

She stumbled upright and brushed the dirt from her robes. After a moment to collect herself she looked around at her surroundings hoping she didn't go to far into the Forbidden Forest. The only things around her were more trees. But then she saw it. Covered in ivy and supporting itself against an old oak tree was an old blue Muggle police box. One window had been broken and the other had plenty of chips in it. The blue paint was chipping and nature had found its way around it.

Elizabeth steadied her want and stepped towards it. "Who's in there?" she called out. The only reply was a bird cawing in the distance. She swallowed hard and carefully pressed her palm against the once white sign that had secured itself to the box with rusting screws.

**POLICE TELEPHONE**

**FREE**

**FOR USE OF**

**PUBLIC**

**ADVICE & ASSISTANCE  
OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY  
OFFICER & CARS  
RESPOND TO ALL CALLS  
PULL TO OPEN**

Elizabeth peered around the police box to see if its owner was anywhere around but whoever did in fact own the box had deserted it a very long time ago. She pushed open the already sunk in door and alit her wand once more.

Glowing a bright golden hue the interior was far different from the outside. The walls closed in at the ceiling making a dome shape. Metal vine like structured erupted from the flooring and secured itself to the honeycomb walls. In the center was a bright blue console. It was shaped like a circle with dozens of buttons and a single column finding itself a brass lopsided cylinder that was screwed on to the top of the dome.

Elizabeth felt her wand slip from her fingers and topple to the floor. Dumbfounded she found herself unable to move. It had to be wizard technology of some sort but she had never seen anything like it! And what would such a structure be doing out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest? The questions swam through her head making her feel dizzy yet excited. Filled with curiosity she stooped down, picked up her want, and ran to the console.

Hundreds of gold buttons reflected the blue lights that seemed to light the dome. Elizabeth knew she shouldn't be in here, who knew whom it belonged to but it looked like it hadn't been touched in ages! She swept her hand along the buttons and looked up at the many brown and black tubes that swung down from the top of the console.

"Rose! This way!"

Elizabeth froze in her tracks. Her eyes shifted towards the door with the shadow of someone tall stood. Knowing she couldn't run she ducked behind one of the metal branches hoping she wouldn't be seen. _I'm in so much trouble!_ She thought, _I'm gonna be suspended for sure! Say goodbye to my Quidditch career as well as any hopes of being a witch!_

The doors swung open and a tall young man with spikey brown hair stepped inside. He threw off a tan trench coat and tossed it over a coat rack. He was dressed in a bright blue suit that matched the police box and red converse that in no way, shape, or form matched with his clothes. Finally a woman stepped in behind the man. She had short blonde hair and a giant grin plastered on her face. She had a denim jacket of her own but made no effort to take it off.

Elizabeth knew how much trouble she was in and she hoped the two people would go off somewhere else long enough for her to escape through the door seeing no other exits in sight. The man and woman talked for a moment at the door but Elizabeth had no idea what any of it meant. Something about Daleks and Cybermen but she had never heard of any of these things before.

Suddenly the woman stopped and looked over at where Elizabeth was hiding. She felt her heart stop and all her muscles tense.

"Doctor?" the woman whispered over to her counterpart, "I think we have a visitor." Elizabeth glanced down at her wand but no hexes came to mind that could help her in any way. A fifth year Hogwarts student should be able to defend themselves somehow and Elizabeth regretted skipping her last Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

The man looked slightly confused over at the woman but she had nodded toward Elizabeth's location anyways. The man laughed, "Having fun?" he called out. "It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S!" Elizabeth gripped onto her wand and slowly but surely peaked her head out into view. The woman waved, "Hello." She said smiling once more. Elizabeth couldn't find the strength to smile back however. Clearly seeing Elizabeth's fear the man walked forward quite carefully, raising her hands up in a subtle surrender. "No, there's no reason to be afraid." He said, "I'm the Doctor, this is my friend Rose. What's your name?" Elizabeth somehow found herself breathing at last and just under a whisper muttered, "Spelling… Elizabeth Spelling…"

"You're a student?" Rose asked crossing her arms over her chest, "You look like it." Elizabeth nodded, "Um yeah…" finding a bit easier to breath she looked over at the T.A.R.D.I.S console. "What's a tardis?" she mumbled. Suddenly the Doctor got very excited and rushed over to her, pressing dozens of buttons on the console before doing do. "T.A.R.D.I.S! Time and Relative Detentions In Space!" Rose laughed under her breath and stepped over beside the Doctor. "It's a time machine, and a spaceship all packed into one."

Elizabeth had heard of Time Turners but never a spaceship before. "Are you wizards…?" she asked raising her eyebrows far behind her bangs. The Doctor shook his head, "No! I'm a Time Lord, this is Rose, just Rose!" Rose muttered something under her breath. "Rose Tyler actually, and no I'm not a witch of any kind!"

"Then… what are you doing with wizard technology out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?" Elizabeth barked without really thinking of what she was saying.

"Not wizard tech actually," said the Doctor now turned away from her. He was flipping and poking at switches and buttons at a high speed, "Time Lord technology, though I can see why you'd be confused. We're here just to look around, to have fun!"

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, "It's forbidden for a reason sir, I don't think you should be out here there's 'lot of things that'll kill you!" Rose tipped her head to the side, "Then what are you doing out here?" Elizabeth found herself at a loss for words. "I – um – I'm a witch! I can defend myself! I've got a wand you see." She yelled waving her wand quite stupidly at them. The Doctor looked back at her at last. "Slytherin like yourself in the middle of a forbidden forest while you should be sitting half asleep in potions class eh?" he asked, "Clearly you came out here to get away from your class mates. Didn't get into the Quidditch team I see? Your brother's old broom doesn't stand up to the test against everyone else's Firebolts?"

Elizabeth was enraged in every sort of the word, "MY BROOM IS JUST FINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The Doctor nodded flipping one final switch, "Of course it is, but how about we get you a new one? And why we're at it, we'll take you to the World Cup!" Elizabeth paused looking between the two of them. "It's not for seven more months…" Rose smiled fondly, "It's a time machine, we can skip forward seven months, watch the World Cup, and get you back just in time for lunch with a brand new wand." Her smile faded a bit, looking almost sad, "It'll cheer you up. I know it cant be fun not getting onto the team just because you cant afford the newest broom, but we can fix that if you want."

Elizabeth stood silent but it seemed like the Doctor took her absence of speech as a yes. "Ha! Alright then Elizabeth Spelling, Quidditch world cup, new broom, and hey! Even a stop to get some butterbeer, all before lunch! Off we go then!"

"Wait!" Elizabeth yelled, "That doesn't make any sense! How can we go forward in time? Time Turners can only go back in time and only for an hour! And why is your police box in shambles?" The Doctor smiled a giant grin and said loud enough to echo across the walls, "This isn't wizard technology Elizabeth, the T.A.R.D.I.S knows how to conceal itself when we're gone and is only found when it wants to be!" and with that he slammed his fist onto a giant red button and the T.A.R.D.I.S jerked forward and up, spiraling into its next adventure.


End file.
